


It was all the buttons' fault

by StrangelyHarringroved



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kinda?, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangelyHarringroved/pseuds/StrangelyHarringroved
Summary: Billy gets sick on Halloween night, so instead of going to a Halloween party, Steve stays with him and they cuddle on the couch. Bonus points if they also have a scary movie Marathon.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	It was all the buttons' fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, so I don't remember if someone prompted this to me or if I saw it somewhere, sorry about that :(
> 
> I know we are currently on summer, but I stumbled across this recently and I liked it, so I decided to edit and post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve is adding the finishing touches to his hair when the doorbell rings. Smiling, he exits the bathroom and races downstairs to the front door, expecting Billy in his matching Bender costume. Steve is dressed as Brian, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to wear his ray bans to the party. Instead, as he opens the door, he gets a bundled up Billy, face almost disappearing in a bright orange scarf, nose red and eyes droopy. He stands there, confused, until Billy lets out a wet cough, and Steve immediately grabs his arm and hauls him inside to the warm hall.

“Jesus, Harrington, be careful”, snaps Billy, and Steve levels him with an unimpressed glare. “Get your shoes off, and the jacket- wait, are you not wearing a sweater or something under that?” Steve asks, aware of the low temperatures in Hawkings during fall. “No,” comes Billy's voice under the scarf as he sheds the jacket, revealing his trademark unbuttoned shirt. Steve stares at the buttons like they personally offend him, gaze moving disbelieving between the shirt and Billy's shit eating grin. “Of course,” he says, rolling his eyes, “of course you're not. No wonder how you got sick”. Billy starts protesting, something about Californian winter and the temperature difference, but Steve doesn't listen and instead busies himself leading Billy to the couch in the living room. 

“Stay here, I’m going to get you a sweater. Don't touch anything and no smoking inside”. 

“Sure thing, baby,” Billy calls, already moving to the stack of movie tapes his parents keep beside the TV. Steve smiles, fond, before going up to his room. He changes quickly to some sweatpants and a comfy cotton T-shit that may or may not be one of Billy's before grabbing a change for his boyfriend. When he emerges into the living room Billy is still crouched looking through their tape collection, but he looks up when he heards Steve’s footsteps. Steve smiles and proceeds to chuck the clothes to Billys face, laughing at Billy's shocked expression. 

“Come on, get out of that shirt already,” prompts Steve, getting close to Billy and tugging at the garment. “If you wanted me naked you could just have said so,” says Billy, going for lascivious, but a sneeze ruins the effect. Steve just laughs at Billy's surly expression, taking off the bright scarf around his boyfriends neck. At Steve's curious noise, Billy just shrugs and says “Max,” as an explanation, and Steve's chest warms at the thought of the Harringrove sibling’s slowly healing relationship. He puts the scarf away in the coat rack by the door, and by the time he comes back Billy is dressed in gray sweatpants and one of Steve's hoodies, the green one that makes his shoulders strain the fabric. He holds a tape in his hand triumphantly. Steve moves to take it and reads the title, “Nightmare on Elm Street? You want to watch scary movies?” Billy smiles sweetly, “don't worry princess, you can take my hand if you're scared”. Steve rolls his eyes “as if,” he huffs, and goes to set up the tape while Billy searches for snacks in the kitchen. 

The smell of salty popcorn reaches Steve's nose just as he finishes rewinding the tape. Soon after Billy enters the room with a giant bowl of the aforementioned popcorn and some bags full of Halloween candy. He settles the snacks at the coffee table, plopping down the sofa and patting the place beside him. Steve quickly fetches the blanket resting on the couch near the sofa, and proceeds to snuggle up Billy's side, head resting comfortably against his chest. Billy covers them both with the blanket, one hand coming to rest at the small of Steve's back, the other free to start solving popcorn into his mouth. Steve sighs quietly, a small smile gracing his features, as the readies himself for a scary movie marathon with his boyfriend. What better way to spend Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> As always please let me know how you liked it, I always love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Find me at tumblr at @StrangelyHarringroved 
> 
> And happy summer!


End file.
